REGNUM LUMINIS ET MORTUOS
by Yolea Irk's
Summary: What if Hisana didn't die? What if she met an enigma with forms as a young man & a girl in black when she is in ill state? What if the arrival of them change not only Hisana's but also Byakuya's & entire Soul Society's fate forever? Crossover w/ FF V XIII


**REGNUM LUMINIS ET MORTUOS/THE KINGDOM OF THE LIGHT AND THE DEAD**

Note: I know, I'm not a competent writer since I got a lot of writer block once I did write a fanfic. But I'm also a human so please understand my lacks. I decided to write this fanfic cause I think it's interesting since both Versus XIII and Bleach have a theme of 'death'. I noticed that NO ONE wrote a crossover between this game and anime so yes, I wrote it for fun. I welcomed all reviews and flames. Please tell me your opinion about this fic since it will decide the continuous of this fic. Last word, thank you very much and happy read.

Summary: What if Hisana didn't die? What if she met an enigma with form as a young man and a girl in black when she was in ill state? What if the arrival of them change not only Hisana's but also Byakuya's and entire Soul Society's fate forever? What if both Byakuya and Hisana befriend with them? Slight Crossover with Final Fantasy Versus XIII!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Eurus.

* * *

><p>CAPITULUM 01: INCOGNITUMTHE UNKNOWN

It was one from normal days in the Soul Society. The weather was nice and now it spring season. New leaves grew up in the trees, dandelion and any kind of wildflowers bloomed under the warm sun. Cherry blossoms in full bloom, colored the city with pink color almost in everywhere.

Same thing happened in the small forest near Soul Society. Well, it was a forest in Rukongai District 1 to be precisely. The sun had moved to above head indicated a mid afternoon. Here inside the forest, the sunlight came in ray of lights between the woods. Birds chirped and sang in few parts of the forest. Everything seemed so normal and ran smoothly.

Until a dark and black portal opened. It small at fist but it grew drastically in seconds then stopped when the portal big enough so people could entered it.

Stepped from the dark portal was a teenager girl around 17 years old with tall and slim figure. Her face oval and a bit childish yet her expression showed that she was in high alert and serious mode.

She dressed all in black. The mysterious girl wore black shirt with one belt on the lower neck part. It also had a hood within to cover the head with a secure rope on both side of hood. Both her hands covered by a pair of black gloves, black pants decorated with belts and grommets *, a dark grey half skirt reached knees supported by belt which circled her waist in crossed way, and at last black skin shoes fastened by two buckles on each side. Her long, gray hair cut in choppy style** swung each time her head turned around, ice blue eyes shone between the bangs as they scanned the surrounds in calculation.

She then walked back to the portal and motioned her hand to someone to mention the place was clear. Followed the girl, a young man also stepped out from the portal where the girl came. The portal closed behind him as soon as he stepped farther to the woods made his positions same with the girl, stared at Soul Society.

The young man looked older than the girl, probably in early twenties. He taller than her and he wore the black clothes too. His short and spiky black hair blew by the wind. His sky blue eyes shone under the glint of sun. His handsome face showed a calm but slightly stern expression an expression you saw in the noble families. He wore black leather coat with high collar. It also short sleeved and the coat reached above his knees. In his waist wrapped a belt with few bags. His hands covered with dark gloves and got secured by small buckles on the each side. His black pants covered until below his knees and the rest of his legs covered by dark brown combat boots.

"Do you think we made it?" he asked in deep and soft voice at the girl.

She lifted her head at the ray of sunlight which escaped from leaves and branches. She stilled for a moment as if she in deep thought.

"It seems...we made it since we're really in different world." The gray haired girl murmured to the young man beside her.

The man stilled for a second. "…I hope the others are alright…" He then turned his head in determination look. "Let's go. We must keep moving."

The girl nodded firmly before she steadied her composition and followed the young man who walked first, this time faster, left the first spot where they first stood. Left only the trees and the bushes as silence witnesses of their arrival.

-INCOGNITUM-

Few hours later, in another place...

Kuchiki Byakuya was lost in thought for a couple of hours. The piles of paperwork beside him remained untouched; he couldn't concentrate to finish his duty for now. His face seemed trouble.

He felt worried at his wife condition recently. Hisana's healthy matter went worse than he had expected. At the beginning she looked fine but year changed and slowly she grew weaker and weaker from day to day since she didn't have reiatsu and that made her body weak. In order to keep live every soul needed reiatsu. But Hisana didn't have it and it troubled him. If only there was a cure for it…or anything to stop Hisana from dying. He sighed deeply.

His thought being interrupted when a hell butterfly came to him. His eyes blinked once in slight confusion before he reached for the butterfly. The hell butterfly perched on his forefinger and at that same time the message delivered by the insect then echoed in his mind.

'_To__ all __taichou__ of __Gotei__13.__ Yamamoto __Genryusai__ Sou-Taichou __has__ required__ all__ taichou__ to__ attending__ urgent__ meeting __immediately__ regarded__ important __information __and__ a__ possibility__ of __ryoka.__'_

His gray eyes narrowed and his expression went to a stoic and serious one. That was not good news, moreover with probability a ryoka or more went around. After the hell butterfly disappeared, he stood up then wore his white coat. He grabbed Senbonzakura which put beside him before he walked out from his office and told his fuku-taichou to cover his work. And with that he departed for the meeting.

-INCOGNITUM-

Outside in same time...

Around Soul Society landscape, a group of shinigami ran through one of an alley. They all looked serious and tensed as they shunpo to their destination. They were in the middle of duty to patrol when they got an urgent message to investigate a certain area where it nearby their location. It said that an unknown power had been displayed at the small forest near Soul Society. So they waste no time to go in there, fast. They passed the main alley in a blur of black shades, ignored other things as they hurried. Their figures disappeared from the sight, left the silence alley behind.

Few moments after they really gone, a girl and a young man in black clothes showed up from the darkness of little alley where they had been hide. They sighed in great relieved as they stared to the direction where they had gone.

"Thank you Etro, that one was close."The girl whispered solemnly as she stole a look at the greenish crystal pendant which she wore around her neck as a necklace. The young man glanced at his own necklace. It had a similar pendant*** only his was bluish.

Thanks to the power of the crystals, it helped them to hide their power and aura. It allowed them to teleported from one place to another. He figured they can't just enter the Soul Society due to the barrier they put in the great wall. So they had no choice but to teleport to inside. For now they would safe for a while but he couldn't let his guard down yet. Somehow the peoples in black and weird clothes were able to sensing them presence even from afar. He didn't wanted to take a risk to keep walked in here neither the girl, they must hide somewhere in a spot where the strange black robed men wouldn't found them.

"We should hide in somewhere. I doubt we can keep out like this for things can get worse. Moreover I'm worried that they might come back again."

"Well, it's a good idea but where?" she asked in clueless.

'_Good__ question__…'_ He thought as he sweat dropped.

From what they overheard while walked in shadow and tried to lay low as possible, this place -they called it as Soul Society- was a place where the society of Shinigami or God of Death lived. He didn't know what Shinigami looks like, but he highly suspected that the black robed men were the Shinigami since they carried an aura different from the other citizens. Similar yet bipolar side from both of their aura, aura which reeks of the death. He brought his hand to his temple at this. He really wished Ignis was here, he never a type of strategist.

"I'm not about to spoiled in here, but right now I wish Ignis was in here. He will know what we must do."

The girl sighed. "So am I, but we can't rely on him forever, Noct. We must hurry before the others come or we are screwed."

"Well then do you have any idea or suggest where we should go?" the young man asked.

The girl thought for a while. "How about that way?" she pointed a direction her forefinger.

The young man stared the direction she just pointed. He blinked few times at her as realization dawned to him. If he was right, wasn't that direction...

"...Eu? Are you thinking?"

"I see you got the same lesson..." She commented softly. "So I'm sure you familiar with a quote 'the most dangerous place is the safest place'."

-INCOGNITUM-

They ran as fast as they could manage to search a perfect place to hide from them. They also scanned the whole area they went through. The young man remembered the lesson he once got from his teacher which made him cringed in memory. The most dangerous place is the safest place. He didn't expect the girl also got the lesson too since she did thought the same way. Soul Society was a place where the nobles and the society of shinigami lived, they knew that information. So the theory was if they hide in one of these houses, they wouldn't be found so easily by them for they wouldn't expect them to be there… that with an exception if they very lucky. If their luck turned out, they would be as good as dead. All houses seemed potential to them but what they needed was a big house, wide area but held many hidden places and easy to escape when they discovered. Perhaps some stored foods so they could safe it a bit for them. But the problem was where? As they kept run the girl suddenly sensed something. Her face went blanched when she knew what auras were coming to their way. The young man sensed it too therefore he grew far more serious.

"Noct, do you think it's them again?" The girl looked at him with wary.

"No, I think this is a different group but still…" He didn't bother to continue as he scanned their surroundings. He then spotted a big house on his left. Not thinking further he grabbed the girl's arm as she let out a small yelp and they jumped together across the wall that surrounded the huge house with an easy.

They landed safely above the soft grass before the young man pulled the girl once more to hide to the nearest bushes he could found and lowered their bodies so the bushes covered their figures well. The girl wanted to say something but the young man cut it first by put his forefinger close to his mouth, signaled her to silence. The girl didn't say anything as they both felt the aura they sensed earlier getting near and near. Their heartbeat went faster and they readied them self along with it. Until they came across them and kept moved farther from them. When they not sensed their aura anymore the two of them let their guard down in relieved and looked at each other. The smile of gratitude grazed upon their lips.

"We should thank Prompto for the necklace idea. This necklace is useful." The young man leaned on the tree beside him.

"Right…when we can go back and screw him for sure." The girl wiped the cold sweats from her forehead.

"Are you alright, Eu? You look like you will faint any time." The young man stared in concern at his friend which she replied with a hearty laugh.

"Nah, it's just a short period heart attack. I'm will survive, thank you, Noct." She joked and stood up. "Now where are we? This place is huge and...beautiful."

The young man stood on his feet to look around. A moment later he found himself in awe. Beside huge, this house also possessed a beautiful garden. What made it very beautiful was because it had a lot of trees they had just saw for a first time. The trees covered in pink, small flowers, every one of them. Pink petals fell from the trees to earth in gracefully move. A wind blew once just now and made the petals danced in the air while kept falling. If they concentrated, they could smell the soft fragrance of the flowers. The young man and the girl must admit it really beautiful.

"It's...beautiful." The young man praised as his blue eyes focused at the fallen petals. "I wonder what kind of tree is it. Do you have any idea?"

The girl shook her head. "This is the first time I see it. I never knew a tree like this can exist."

He then lowered his head slightly in thoughtful look. "I see..."

She smirked at the expression he now showed. "You like it, Noct?"

The young man shifted to her and nodded once. "Yes."

"It is indeed a beautiful scene, isn't it?"

The voice, while vibrated soft –and had an amusement within- the voice was unmistakable female had made them froze on their place. They held their breath, felt confused and intrigued. For their could sense aura no matter how small it is –unless the owner had a skill to suppressed it- they would knew someone in there. But in same time they didn't sense anything and they heard a female voice greeted them. So how?

The girl was the one who looking at the back to saw the owner of the voice followed by the young man.

Stood a few feet in front of them, a young woman wore similar robe with the black robed men but her was colored in pastel and simpler and she had a bigger and darker colored robe in her shoulders. She a bit shorter than the girl, the young woman hair was short, black, and frayed in the end. Her eyes colored in purple with a hint of blue. The woman smiled friendly at them.

"Hello. What are you doing in here?"

Both the clad black young man and girl too stunned to answer it. If you looked closer, you would saw their face color drained. Noticed this, the young woman tilted her head in curious.

"Are you two alright? You two aren't look healthy…"

This snapped both of them to the reality. The young man was the first to reacting.

"I'm sorry for entered your house without permission, Miss. We are got here by an...accident." He admitted in guilty. "We will go if we disturbed you. Will you excuse me..." The young man replied hastily and took few steps back as if ready to flee from there as the girl did the same thing.

"No, wait! You didn't disturb anyone." The young woman walked at them in hurried and grabbed one of the girl's shirt-sleeve automatically stopped the girl and the young man to flee. "It's alright, don't go so quickly. Why you're so hasty? You can relax and nap for a while, you know." She huffed. "Besides it's been a long time since I talked with other peoples other then my husband and the maids."

At the young man raised eyebrows and the girl puzzled face, she continued, "All I want is just a friend to talk with since the peoples I know are kind of busy. So I feel a bit lonely." She then looked straight at them. "Will you two accompany me even just for a moment, please?" she asked in pleaded tone.

The young man and the girl face faulted immediately and shifted in uncomfortable. The young man stole a glance at the gray haired girl in pleaded look. But the girl shook her head slightly, motioned him that ran too fast would make the young woman suspicious so they better tagged along. The young man then inhaled deeply to calm himself.

"Alright," He began. "If you insist then we will accompany you as long as you want. Besides…" the young man smiled, "We just came from a far place. I think we shall take a break."

The young woman face brightened. "That's great. Thank you very much, now at least I wouldn't feel lonely for now." As if remembered something the young woman then asked back at them. "What is your name? My name is Kuchiki Hisana, but you can call me Hisana. Nice too meet you."

The young man and the girl didn't answer it at first. They seemed hesitated torn between introduce or not but apparently the girl finally made a choice and took the introduce role.

"…Eurus." She began with friendly and soft voice. "My name is Eurus Caeles Ventulus. I'm goes with Eu. This is my friend, Noct." She gestured at her friend.

The young man bowed his head slightly in polite. "My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum. Noct is my short name, nice to meet you, Miss Hisana."

-INCOGNITUM-

Meanwhile in other place, at Meeting Hall…

"You said you found a strange signal of reiatsu?"

"Yes. It is so intriguing since it just a moment but it so massive that it got captured within our radar. However what was the most intriguing was the reiatsu gone as fast as it came. The radar even didn't detect anything after that."

"…Is there anything else?"

"A patrol team had gone to the source but found nothing in there, so we presumed whatever caused the strange reiatsu had moved or _walked_ from there."

"Walked?"

"From the sights the team got it seems that at least there are two peoples who had been in there. Other than that we got nothing."

"I see…"

"What should we do, Sou-Taichou?"

"…Order to all shinigami to raise their guard. Inform them that two ryoka had entered the Soul Society and find them with all cost. If they happened to be dangerous, do not hesitate to attack them. Metting adjourned!"

* * *

><p>Liked it? Hated it? Please review and flame this fic and write your opinions about it, Ladies and Gentlemen!<p>

Note:

*This pants is a brand from Algoquins. It got a quite long name –two way convertible light pants- but I think it's suitable. The pants kinda cool.

**If you want a reference, you can type 'long hair choppy' in Google and find it in .com.

*** This part about necklace and the pendant originally didn't exist in the game. However it didn't mean the necklaces not important, perhaps I will explained their role for next chapters so be patient.


End file.
